Amethyist Re'vour
Character biography Youth Amethyist "Kevare" Re'Vour was born on a living dimensional planetoid, through parents Queen Lycra and King Levit'N of Vahn'Vor. A few months after his birth, a war had been led by a powerful species of his homing world. His parents sent him to another dimension for protection. The Queen created a protective force around him, while made his travel safe. What was intended was for his destination to be on Earth. A middle-aged married couple found Amethyist, took him in and raised him. While still just a child he began having dreams of his homeworld, and his real parents. By the time he turned four, he began developing his powers. His biological mother reached out to his adoptive parents through astral travel and told them of what he was, and that she and her husband would one day come for Amethyist when he was ready. His adoptive parents made a promise that until then, they would protect him. They were given an amulet, and he's worn it since the day he received it. When he got older, aging twelve, they eventually told him about who he was, and his powers. They made sure he felt that in a way he was special, but around him, he knew what was happening with mutants, and supernaturals by watching the news. He felt that one of those mutants could be him, but they told him they wouldn't let that happen. With his family, they lived near a beach and he grew fascinated with the waves of the water, eventually to the point that he got himself a surfboard. He was only fourteen, but still young. He would sometimes swim out deep into the water. He was always warned not to go that deep, but he was fearless, and sometimes did what he wanted. One day he had gone too far and was pulled underneath the water. He was close to drowning when his amulet began glowing. The amulet, while he was wearing it had enhanced his powers, and his hair and body became the same as the water. He was mesmerized with what he did, and when he returned home that night he didn't speak about it. A few weeks later a man came to his home, Charles Xavier. He explained to his parents of a school that he had built, to help people like Amethyist. They knew it was a risk, but his safety was more important, and due to their promise, they sent Amethyist off to the boarding school. Embrace me Amethyist had been at the school since he was fourteen, and when he turned sixteen he started crafting his own weapons for battles and missions. He underwent intensive combat training with Wolverine and through his training he had became an X-Men team member. A few months after being at the Xavier Institute, his biological parents came into contact with him for the first time. They informed him that they would see him soon. Supernatural Ties Season? Powers, Abilities & Weaknesses Sound Manipulation His physique surpasses that of the normal Mundus, including his his strength, stamina, durability and reflexes. He also possesses superhuman senses. An organic mechanism in his brain's speech center produces an unknown particle that interacts with ambient electrons, enabling him to produce certain mentally-controlled phenomena. When this happens, he can create the same effects with his hair, through elemental means, with his "Sonic Scream". Because his electron-harnessing ability is linked to the speech center of his brain, though he can control this at times, some of his attempts to use his vocal cords triggers an uncontrollable disturbance of the particle/electron interaction field. Because of this limitation, Amethyist must be constantly vigilant of even the softest of utterances lest he destroy anything or anyone in his path. At full strength, his voice has the capability to destroy planets, while a whisper can rock something as large as the . His "Sonic Scream" is partially dependent on, his emotional state. Hair Manipulation Amethyist has long thick brown hair. Every strand of his hair has greater tensile strength, modulus of elasticity, and shear resistance than an iron wire of the same thickness. He can psychokineticically animate his hair for a number of feats, including elongating it to almost twice its normal length. His natural hair is approximately seven feet in length when relaxed. He can use his hair to lift heavy weights. He can control the movement of his hair as if it were countless thin appendages growing from her head. His hair can become elemental substances through channeling forces around him, such as the wind. He can shape, and move his hair at will, psionically. He can snap the length of it through the air like a whip, and his hair can move at the speed of sound. When using his hair to cause his strands to become.